<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>CC 4413 by Kittiarta</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29513946">CC 4413</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittiarta/pseuds/Kittiarta'>Kittiarta</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Legends: Republic (Comics), Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Clone Trooper Angst (Star Wars), Clone Trooper Cadets (Star Wars), Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kaminoans Being Assholes (Star Wars)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 03:02:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>614</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29513946</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittiarta/pseuds/Kittiarta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>At one point, CC 4413 was Faie. He is not anymore.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>CC 4413</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At one point CC - 4413 was Faie. As much as he might have liked it if that were false, at one point he was Faie. When he was little he lived up to his name, the twinkling fairy light of his batch. When CC - 4413 was young, two/four young, and the truth hadn't quite hit the clones about their lot in life, he knew he was Faie. He was probably also Faie when he was five/ten and he stayed up all night writing a song for the batchmate who went away and never came back. He didn't know if he was Faie after the trainers caught him singing it and his batchmates didn't see him for a week. He might have been Faie when he was six/twelve and he was put on the command course, and he looked at the trainers with wonder in his eyes and thought that maybe it was safe to be himself.</p>
<p>He knew he was not Faie the next day, when he heard the screams from down the hall.</p>
<p>CC - 4413 may not have known exactly when Faie died, but he knew that he had been dead long, long before the war started. It was good, really, he'd learned what many had yet to. He knew that the world didn't give a shit what you called yourself.</p>
<p>But the Jedi do.</p>
<p>CC - 4413 of course, thinks this is stupid. Their numbers are all unique so there is no possibility of overlap like with names, they provide more information than a name, and the Jedi don't need to know their names to command them in battle.</p>
<p>CC - 4413 does not voice this criticism however, the Jedi are his superior officers and using nicknames isn't against regulations. Even if it is very hard not to when the Jedi starts asking for his name.</p>
<p>It's even worse that he gets an answer. Not from CC - 4413, he's been insisting that it's unnecessary, but from a trooper who knew him before he was put on the command track. And so, because someone couldn't keep their mouth shut to the Jedi, CC - 4413 is Faie again.</p>
<p>He shouldn't feel the way he does about it. A name is simply another kind of identifier, no different from a number. His Jedi needs to know which one his command clone is, and if a name is easier to remember than a number, so be it.</p>
<p>This does not stop the name from feeling like a knife between his ribs every time the Jedi uses it.</p>
<p>Not that he lets it show. Faie is a good soldier and his personal feelings will not be allowed to compromise his mission. It's pointless for him to have an opinion on a codename anyway, that isn't how they work. Though he would prefer if his hands would stop trembling every time he needs to sign some paperwork like he's remembering the song, remembering the spare napkin that he wrote it on being torn to pieces.</p>
<p>Which he isn't, by the way. Faie is most certainly not thinking about Kamino and the song and trainer when he forces his shaking hand to scratch out the letters. </p>
<p>When the Jedi calls the name across the battlefield and he freezes for longer than he should, long enough for a shot to go through his head if he were less lucky, he certainly isn't thinking of the first day on command track. He is decidedly not thinking of command track and the trainer and the blood and his brother not getting up.</p>
<p>If he thought about those things CC - 4413 would be aberrant, a mistake. CC - 4413 does not make mistakes.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yes I did just use his name to get his CC number, it's surprisingly hard to come up with them `\/(o_o)\/`</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>